


sykehuset

by sitronsommerfugl



Category: Ski Jumping RPF, Snowboarding RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hospital, M/M, Multi
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:48:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22035811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sitronsommerfugl/pseuds/sitronsommerfugl
Kudos: 3





	1. first day

Sykehuset  
Ståle blieb kurz zurück und sah sich verstohlen in den weißen Korridoren des Krankenhauses um. Auch, wenn er sich nach dem harten Medizinstudium nun jedes Recht erwirkt hatte, hier sein zu dürfen, fühlte er sich doch noch immer seltsam fehl am Platz. „Sandbech!“, als sein Name in den Gang gerufen wurde, zuckte er tatsächlich beinahe schuldbewusst zusammen und wischte sich die schweißfeuchten Finger rasch an der Hose ab, bevor er sich suchend umsah. Der Rest der angehenden Assistenzärzte war scheinbar bereits durch eine weiße Doppeltür in einen der Konferenzsäle getreten und an der Tür stand nun ein junger Mann, der genervt schnaubend ungeduldig mit dem Fuß auf den gelb weißen Linoleumboden tappte, „Geruhst du nun endlich auch mal deinen Arsch hierher zubewegen? Oder brauchst du eine Extraeinladung?“  
„Awww. Gefällt dir mein Hintern?“, Ståle grinste und fuhr sich durch die blonden Haare, als er nun auf den Kleineren zutrat und einen raschen Blick auf das Namensschild warf, bevor er sich zu ihm hinunterbeugte und gegen die erschrocken geöffneten Lippen wisperte, „Fannemel, also … Von dir lasse ich mich doch gerne auf den Hintern starren und extra einladen ...Apropos einladen … Wie wäre es mit einem Kaffee? Du weißt doch bestimmt, wo hier die Cafeteria ist?“ Der kleine, Weißgekleidete knurrte, wich gegen die Tür zurück und stieß dann den angehenden Assistenzarzt von sich, „Bevor ich was mit dir anfange, gehe ich lieber ins Kloster!“ „Was für eine Verschwendung ...“, Ståle schüttelte theatralisch den Kopf, umfasste das spitze Kinn des störrischen Kleineren, „Ich flirte übrigens mit dir, falls du es noch nicht bemerkt haben solltest.“ „Erstens. Ich habe kein Interesse. Zweitens, deine Flirttechniken sind … grauenhaft.“, die silbrigen Augen verdunkelten sich zu einem finsteren Grau, während die noch blassen Wangen sich rot fleckten, „Und ...“   
„Bist du nun langsam fertig mit deiner sexuellen Belästigung des Personals, Sandbech?“, eine neue Stimme mischte sich ein und während Fannemels Wangen sich noch weiter röteten, krauste Ståle die Nase und zeigte dann anklagend auf den Kleineren, „Erst, wenn er mit mir Kaffee trinken geht!“ „Erst, wenn Weihnachten und Ostern auf einen Tag fallen und Schweine fliegen können!“, knurrte Fanni, nutzte aber die Gelegenheit, um sich an Ståle und dem fremden Arzt, der ebenfalls einen weißen Kittel trug, vorbei in den Raum zu drängen. „Ganz schön störrisch, das Küken.“, Ståle leckte sich anerkennend über die Lippen, erntete aber nur ein amüsiertes Kopfschütteln seines älteren Kollegen, „Ich denke, an Fanni wirst du dir die Zähne ausbeißen … Du solltest vorsichtig sein ...“ „Wir werden sehen … Lange kann er mir bestimmt nicht widerstehen ...“, der zukünftige Assistenzarzt hingegen klang vollkommen siegessicher und ließ sich nun von dem anderen Arzt sanft in den Raum schieben.  
„So, nachdem auch der Streuner endlich hier ist … Können wir endlich anfangen.“, der hochgewachsene Fremde schob sich an Ståle vorbei und trat an die Seite eines anderen Mannes, der ihm tatsächlich zum Verwechseln ähnlich sah, „Willkommen im Vikersund Sykehuset. Mein Name ist Lars.“ Er lächelte warm und der Blick seiner filz grauen Augen wanderte langsam über die kleine, aufgeregte Schar der zukünftigen Assistenzärzte, die sich wie ängstliche Hühner aneinander drängten, bevor er dann auf seinen Zwilling deutete, „Das ist Anders, Leiter der Chirurgie, Chefarzt und somit wird er eure weitere Ausbildung leiten und überwachen.“   
„Doktor Haugvad, Lars.“, verbesserte der Zwilling etwas angesäuert und sah dann kurz auf das Tablet in seiner Hand, „Es gibt vier Regeln in meinem Krankenhaus. Erstens, kriecht mir nicht in den Arsch. Das tut Lars und wird euch auch nicht helfen, denn ich kann euch eh nicht leiden … und will das auch nicht ändern. Und, wenn wir schon dabei sind, ihr braucht auch Lars nicht Zucker in den Arsch zu blasen … Das ist nämlich meine Aufgabe. Zweitens, Lars gehört mir. Finger weg. Drittens, weckt mich nicht. Außer, euer Patient stirbt gerade. Regel Nummer vier. Euer sterbende Patient ist hoffentlich noch nicht tot, bis ich da bin. Nicht nur, dass ein toter Patient schlecht in eurer Beurteilung wirkt … Ihr hättet mich außerdem umsonst geweckt … und, das hasse ich! Kapiert?“ „Andi … musst du ihnen gleich am ersten Tag solche Angst machen?“, Lars schüttelte amüsiert den Kopf, als die kleine Horde der Assistenzärzte seinen Zwilling mit merklicher Angst musterten, bevor sie dann zögerlich genickt hatten. „Das hier ist ein Krankenhaus, Lars. Kein Spielplatz. Wir sind die Besten …“, Doktor Haugvads blaue Augen funkelten angriffslustig, aber sein Zwilling wich trotzdem nicht zurück, sondern küsste ihn seufzend auf die Wange, „Ich gehöre auch zu den Besten, Anders … Hast du das schon wieder vergessen?“   
Anders beachtete seinen Bruder nicht, sondern sah nun wieder die neuen Ärzte scharf an, „Wir sind ein Krankenhaus und wir können uns keine Fehler erlauben. Klar?“ „Ja.“, die jungen Ärzte antworteten beinahe im Chor, woraufhin Anders zufrieden nickte, „Gut … Dann können wir ja weitermachen. Lars?“ „Schon dabei.“, der Zwilling öffnete eine Seitentür, woraufhin weitere weißgekleidete Ärzte in den Raum traten und neben Anders Aufstellung bezogen.  
Ståle betrachtete die neu hinzugekommenen Ärzte. Die ersten Fünf wirkten alle ruhig und beherrscht, nur der sechste und Kleinste wirkte etwas angespannt. Ståle grinste und zwinkerte Fannemel dann zu. Der kleine Arzt tat, als würde er das nicht bemerken, aber seine Wangen färbten sich dennoch wieder leicht rötlich und er schien sich zu verspannen.  
„Ok, zuhören … Das sind eure neuen Halbgötter in Weiß, die über eure Zukunft entscheiden werden. Ihr werdet von ihnen lernen, sie respektieren und vor allem sie nicht zu sehr enttäuschen. Falls das überhaupt geht. Verstanden?“, Anders' forschender Blick wanderte ein weiteres Mal über die aufgeregte Schar, die sich fragte, wer von welchem Arzt würde lernen dürfen. Doktor Haugvad schien ihre Aufregung zu spüren und ein leichtes, ungewohnt sanftes Lächeln umspielte seine Mundwinkel, als er nun auf seine unterschiedlichen Kollegen deutete, „Doktor Tande, Unfallchirurgie. Selbst sein bester Patient. Doktor Forfang, Plastische Chirurgie und der beste Kaffeekoch im Krankenhaus, Doktor Schlumpf ...“ Die Wangen des kleinen Arztes färbten sich nun dunkelrot und er ballte die Fäuste, „Fick dich, Haugvad!“ „Das übernimmt Lars, danke der Nachfrage.“, der Chefarzt grinste wölfisch, fuhr dann aber ungerührt fort, „Doktor Fannemel, Herr über Schlumpfhausen, der Kinderstation, Doktor Lindvik, Oto-Rhino-Laryngologie … Hals-Nasen- Ohren, falls ihnen der Begriff nicht mehr geläufig sein sollte … und zu guter Letzt, Doktor Stjernen mit der Neurologie … Fachgebiet Alzheimerforschung.“


	2. (intime) Personalgespräche

„So … wie war ihre erste Woche?“, Anders' Fuß strich nachlässig über den Unterschenkel seines Bruders, während der Chefarzt sich zufrieden in die weißen Laken sinken ließ, „Haben alle überlebt?“ „Hmmm.“, Lars nickte schläfrig, „War aber ganz schön knapp … Fannemel hat versucht Sandbech zu ertränken.“ „Zu ertränken?“, Anders blinzelte und seine Mundwinkel zuckten verdächtig, „In der Toilette?“ „Quatsch.“, Lars schnaubte und zerrte an der Decke, „Als ob er da ran kommen würde … In einem der Töpfchen ...“ „Gibt es davon Filmaufnahmen?“, erkundigte Anders sich nun merklich interessiert und mit einem unguten Funkeln in den Augen, während Lars seufzte, „Du hast einen schrecklichen Führungsstil …“ „Warum?“, es raschelte, als Anders sich nun zu seinem Zwilling drehte und die blauen Augen funkelten amüsiert, „Lars ...“  
„97,6 Prozent der Belegschaft sind in dich verliebt.“, zählte Lars an den Fingern ab, aber Anders krauste nur die Nase, „So wenig? Ich dachte, meine Zahlen wären besser … Wie sieht es bei den Patienten aus?“ „98 Prozent, ungefähr … Der Rest sind Kinder, die lieben einzig ihren Doktor Schlumpf … oder sind tot und liegen in der Pathologie ...“ „Die sind eh hart, die zählen nicht.“, wischte Anders den Einwand kurzerhand beiseite, nur um dann kurz innezuhalten, „Wer ist dann in mich verliebt?“   
„Geilst du dich daran auf?“, Lars hob fragend eine Braue, aber Anders zuckte nur mit den Schultern, „Ich teste nur meinen momentanen Marktwert.“ „ Dazu reichen Clas und ich nicht?“, als Anders nur überzeugt mit dem Kopf schüttelte, seufzte Lars, „Du bist wirklich sicher, dass wir Zwillinge sind?“ „Wir haben die gleiche Schwanzlänge ...“, der Arzt grinste, brachte Lars dann kurzerhand unter sich und thronte grinsend über ihm, „Soll ich es dir beweisen?“ „Ich hatte ihn schließlich gerade erst im Mund ...“, Lars leckte sich unwillkürlich über die Lippen, „Ich glaube, ich kann deine … Ausstattung ganz gut einschätzen.“  
„Keine zweite Vorführung? Oder … Vertiefung der Materie?“, Anders legte den Kopf schief und schmollte, als Lars den Kopf schüttelte, „Falls du es vergessen haben solltest, das hier ist ein Mitarbeitergespräch.“ „Vorhin hat es dich auch nicht gestört ...“, Anders blies störrisch die Backen auf und bewegte sich fordernd gegen seinen Zwilling, „Du sagst doch immer, solche Gespräche wären am fruchtbarsten in einer entspannten Atmosphäre. Und, wir sprechen alle Sinne an!“ „Entspannt, nicht steif.“, widersprach Lars seufzend und rieb sich die pochenden Schläfen, während er seinen Zwilling mit einem wohl gezielten Stoß von sich stieß, „Und, seit wann bin ich ein Mitarbeiter? Du erinnerst mich doch immer wieder daran, dass ich kein Doktor bin ...“  
„Also ...“, Anders stützte sich auf seinen Ellenbogen und musterte Lars aus halb geschlossenen Augen, „Wer ist nun in mich verliebt?“ „Anders ...“, der Physiotherapeut seufzte, bevor er dann doch antwortete, „Hilde … Domen ...“ „Domen?“, Anders lachte nun amüsiert auf, „Das kleine Hamsterchen … oder erinnert Clas sich wieder an seinen Namen?“ „Nein … er nennt ihn immer noch Hamster.“, grinste Lars, „Und, er ist auch noch immer zu stolz in die Personalakten zu gucken … oder ihn gar zu fragen.“ „Ich habe die Akte geklaut.“, gestand Anders schließlich kichernd und rollte sich nun, einen Arm über seine Augen legend, auf den Rücken, während Lars sich nun an ihn schmiegte und scheinbar zusammenhanglos fortfuhr, „Tande findet ihn süß ...“   
„Den Hamster oder Clas?“, erkundigte Anders sich mit wachsender Neugier und funkelten Augen, woraufhin Lars schnaubte, „Ich glaube Clas ist ziemlich ausgelastet … Hege, du … ich ...“ „Wirklich?“, der Chefarzt zog eine Braue hoch und sein Tonfall wurde geschäftiger, „Dann solltest du dich ihm mal wieder widmen … Falls du noch ein paar Minuten erübrigen kannst … bei deiner Werbung um den Fischigen.“ „Du sollst Alex nicht so nennen.“, mit einem frustrierten Seufzen schlug Lars seinen Zwilling verspielt gegen den Arm, „Er kann doch nichts dafür ...“ „Dass er den ganzen Tag Fisch riecht?“, Anders zuckte unbeeindruckt mit den Schultern, „Augen auf, bei der Berufswahl, wie es so schön heißt ...“ „Er ist Gynäkologe, dass ist ein angesehener Beruf!“, wand Lars ein, aber Anders grinste nur, „In deinem Alter bräuchtest du aber langsam eher einen Urologen … Ich kenne da zufälligerweise einen ...“ „Erstens, bist du genauso alt wie ich … und zweitens ...“, Lars verzog angeekelt das Gesicht, „Dass du ausgerechnet Schlierenzauer vorschlägst …“ „Du bist gerade mal drei Minuten älter als ich.“, warf Anders ein, aber Lars überging ihn, als hätte sein Zwilling nichts gesagt, „ … dass du Schlierenzauer vorschlägst, zeugt von ausnehmend schlechten Geschmack ...“   
„Wieso? Seinen letzten Anmachspruch fand ich toll.“, Anders stemmte sich wieder auf und verstellte die Stimme, die aber trotzdem nicht annähernd wie die des österreichischen Arztes klang und klimperte übertrieben mit den Wimpern, „"Doktor Haugvad .... soll ich dir mal den Finger in den Arsch stecken? Als Vorbereitung, für was wirklich Großes, das später folgt …" „Das hat er nicht wirklich gesagt …?“, Lars lachte und schnitt eine Grimasse, während Anders nur mit den Schultern zuckte, „Nun, vielleicht ist es in der Übersetzung etwas verloren gegangen?“  
„Zurück zu Fanni ...“, versuchte Lars wieder zurück auf ein ernsteres Thema zu kommen, aber nun krauste Anders die Nase, „Du bist wirklich seltsam … Du liegst mit mir im Bett … dem unvergleichlichen Doktor Haugvad und willst statt Sex zu haben, lieber über einen kinderlieben Schlumpf reden? Lars, du enttäuschst mich ...“ „Du hast doch Gregor angebracht.“, urteilte Lars mitleidlos und zog die dünne Decke enger um sich, „Aber wenn wir schon dabei sind ... vielleicht wäre es gar nicht schlecht, wenn Fanni ab sofort mit Ståle zusammenarbeiten würde.“ „Mit Sandbech?“, der Chefarzt dachte kurz nach und krauste die Nase, „Er wollte in die Unfallchirurgie, oder?“ „Hmmm … und seit er mit Tande arbeitet, ist die Anzahl an Arbeitsunfällen auf dieser Station um 60 Prozent gestiegen … und damit meine ich nicht die Patientenanzahl.“   
„Du meinst also, dass er noch tollpatschiger als Tande ist?“, gespielt überrascht hob Anders eine Braue, „Ist das überhaupt möglich? Immerhin ist Daniel neulich doch über seinen Schnürsenkel gestolpert und ist dann die Treppe hinuntergefallen.“ „Nicht die Treppe, sondern vom Hocker … und er ist nicht über den Schnürsenkel gestolpert, sondern hat seinen Badelatschen verloren, als er ausgerutscht ist.“, verbesserte Lars seinen Zwilling, wurde dann aber wieder übergangslos ernst, „Er hat sich dabei zum Glück aber den Knöchel geprellt.“ „Clas hat mir davon erzählt. Er fragt sich, was Tande in Slippern auf einem Hocker gemacht hat ...“, Anders brummte und erkundigte sich, als sein Zwilling zustimmend nickte, voller Neugier, „Aber, was hat denn nun der kleine Sandbech damit zu tun?“   
„Sie hecken gemeinsam … Unsinn aus.“, Lars stockte und schien nach den richtigen Worten suchen zu müssen, bevor er sich räusperte, „Wenn du meine Meinung hören willst, ich glaube, er wäre bei Fannemel besser aufgehoben.“ „Und, wenn ich ihn zu zum Schlumpf schicke … wie erkläre ich dann Clas, dass einer der Assistenzärzte in einem Töpfchen ertränkt wurde? Er nimmt Todesfälle unter seinen Ärzten immer so schrecklich ernst ...“, Anders zögerte und rümpfte dann die Nase, „Moment … Es war doch Wasser?“ „Fannemel.“, Lars' Mundwinkel zuckten, als sein Zwilling nun verstehend das Gesicht verzog, „1 zu 0 für den Schlumpf … Igitt ...Aber gut … er kann Sandbech haben … Und, du hast die Verantwortung ...“ „Wie gnädig.“, der Physiotherapeut seufzte und setzte sich auf und schlang die Decke locker um seine Hüfte, bevor er sich dann erhob, „Wenigstens ist er dann von dir abgelenkt.“ „Eifersüchtig, Larsi?“, Anders räkelte sich nackt auf dem Bett, „Wir könnten uns doch einen Schlumpf ins Bett holen … Er ist klein, er braucht nicht viel Platz. Und, er müsste beim Blowjob nicht mal auf die Knie gehen … Dann brauchst du deine Knieschoner nicht mehr ...“  
Die Schlafzimmertür fiel hinter Lars ins Schloss.


	3. schmerzhaftes Näherkommen

Näherkommen  
„Jetzt weiß ich´s!“, Ståle schnippte, als er Doktor Fannemel die Tür zum Patientenzimmer aufhielt und auf den kleinen Blonden hinuntersah, mit den Fingern, „Jetzt weiß ich, warum du Kinderarzt geworden bist ...“ Der Kinderarzt ignorierte den Jüngeren weiterhin konsequent, wand sich stattdessen an seinen Stellvertreter Doktor Johansson, der ihm, mit einem großen, zottigen Plüschhund im Arm folgte, „Amalie wird heute entlassen. Ståle will sich noch von ihr verabschieden.“   
„Ach? Will ich das?“, Ståle grinste herausfordernd, aber Fanni schnaubte nur, „Ich meine den Hund.“ „Ich kann aber auch bellen, Fanni.“, der junge Assistenzarzt zwinkerte ihm zu, „Wuff. Und Männchen machen. Ich kann sogar mit dem Schwanz wedeln … Ich habe extra geübt ...“  
„Moment, Amalie... Ich komme gleich zu dir … Doktor Johansson bringt dir aber schon mal Ståle … Dann kannst du noch etwas mit ihm kuscheln, bevor ihr geht.“, Fanni lächelte dem dreijährigen Mädchen und ihren Eltern, die ihn erwartungsvoll vom Bett ansahen, entschuldigend zu, bevor er dann zurück auf den Gang trat und die Tür noch einmal schloss.   
„Sandbech ...“, der kleine Arzt rieb sich das spitze Himmelfahrtsnäschen und fuhr sich durch die blonden Haare, „Mein Name ist Doktor Fannemel und ...“ „Doktor Daunenfein.“, verbesserte Ståle ihn und drängte den kleinen Arzt sanft, aber bestimmt gegen die Wand. „Was?“, der silbergraue Blick, der zu Ståle aufsah, wirkte vollkommen überrascht und die großen Augen schlossen sich, als der Assistenzarzt sich zu ihm hinunterbeugte, wie von selbst, während seine Stimme leicht zu zittern schien, „Sandbech … Du ...“ „Psssst ...“, Ståle legte sanft einen Finger unter das spitze Kinn und küsste ihn sanft, „Nicht küken, Doktor Daunenfein ...“ 

„Das sieht ziemlich … schmerzhaft aus.“, Lars verzog beinahe mitleidig das Gesicht, als er in den Aufenthaltsraum der Ärzte trat, „Fannemel?“ „Fannemels Knie.“, Ståle verlagerte kurz das Gewicht und seufzte erleichtert, als der Eisbeutel auf seinen malträtierten Schritt nun wieder kühlte, „Für ein so kleines Daumenfein ist er ziemlich trittsicher.“ „Vielleicht ist er doch eher ein Vogel Strauß? Oder ein Kiwi.“, schlug Lars vor und lehnte sich, nun eine Tasse in der Hand haltend, gegen den kleinen Küchentresen, „Auch einen Kaffee?“   
„Hmmm … Können Kiwis zutreten? Ich dachte, die sehen einfach nur aus, wie flauschiges … Obst.“, Ståle musterte den Physiotherapeuten neugierig, „Sag mal … Wie geht das eigentlich? Wie kannst du so nett und dein Bruder so ein Arschloch sein?“ „Papa hat ihn fallen lassen.“, es zischte und blubberte, als die altertümliche Kaffeemaschine auf dem Tresen zum Leben erwachte, „Oder vielleicht bin ich auch einfach der gute Zwilling und Anders ist der böse?“ „Haha.“, Ståle lachte rau und nahm dann die Tasse an, „Sexy seid ihr auf jeden Fall beide … Ich finde deinen schiefen Zahn niedlich ...“  
„Danke für das Kompliment.“, Lars schnaubte halbherzig, ließ sich dann aber in einen der anderen, durchgesessenen Sessel sinken und schlug, während er den jungen Assistenzarzt nun amüsiert musterte, die Beine übereinander, „Bist du mit deinem kleinen Fanni nicht schon mehr als ausgelastet?“ „Hm.“, Ståle zuckte mit den Schultern, „Wenn er mich nicht will, muss ich mich halt anderweitig umsehen ...“ „Im Moment wird’s mit der Erfüllung wohl schwer werden.“, schmunzelte Lars, als Ståle bereits bei der leichten Bewegung schon wieder schmerzhaft zusammenzuckte, „Warst du schon beim Arzt?“   
„Nein. Ist nicht nötig ...“, Ståle nippte an seiner Tasse und verzog das Gesicht, „Bäh … Da fehlt der Zucker.“ „Steh auf und hol ihn dir.“, Lars zuckte achtlos mit den Schultern, „Oder tut es doch zu weh?“ „Ne, ist aber viel zu gefährlich, wir dürfen dir doch keinen Zucker in den Arsch blasen. Sonst wird Anders sauer. Erinnerst du dich nicht mehr an seine Regeln.“, Ståle grinste herausfordernd, aber Lars schnaubte wiederum nur, bevor er seinen Kaffeebecher leerte und dann aufstand, „Noch ein Wort und ich ruf Schlierenzauer an ...“  
„Gnade!“, Ståle verzog das Gesicht, „Nicht das Grauen ...“ „Na ja, da es sich ja nur um eine 'Kleinigkeit' handelt ...“, Lars betonte das Wort 'Kleinigkeit' grinsend und hob grinsend eine Braue, „Sollte sich das vielleicht doch lieber Fanni ansehen ...“ „Oh ja!“, der junge Assistenzarzt wirkte nun doch merklich interessierter und richtete sich unwillkürlich auch etwas auf, zuckte dann aber gleich wieder zusammen, als der Eisbeutel aus seinem Schritt rutschte und Lars lachte nun offen, „Du solltest lieber an Gregor denken ...“

„Musste das sein?“, Lars musterte den kleinen Kinderarzt, der seinen Blick bockig erwiderte, „Was?“ „Ståle …?“, erinnerte der Physiotherapeut ihn, aber Fanni runzelte nur die Stirn, „Was ist mit ihm? Hat Robert ihm wieder einen Kittel angezogen und ihn in Anders' Büro gesetzt?“ „Nicht der Hund ...“, Lars seufzte frustriert und fuhr sich durch die Haare, „Ståle Sandbech.“ Fannis Miene wurde eisiger und der kleine Arzt verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, „Ich habe keine Ahnung, wovon du redest, Haugvad.“ „Lass das 'Haugvad'.“, schnaubte Lars und legte dem Kleineren sanft auf die Schulter, „Was hat Sandbech denn überhaupt angestellt?“ „Er hat ...“, rote Flecken zierten die blassen Wangen des Arztes und er räusperte sich, „ … mich geküsst.“  
„Ah ja ...“, Lars beugte sich zu dem Kleineren hinunter und flüsterte leise, „Und, er war leider nicht Anders?“   
„Was?!“, Fanni schrak förmlich vor Lars zurück und seine Wangen glühten nun, „NEIN!“ „Ich weiß es.“, der Physiotherapeut lächelte sanft und zog den Kinderarzt in seine Arme, „Du bist in ihn verliebt.“ „Nein.“, Fanni schüttelte hektisch den Kopf, aber seine roten Wangen verrieten ihn dennoch, „Ich ...“ „Keine Sorge, ich sage es ihm bestimmt nicht. Sonst wird sein Ego nur noch größer ...“, versprach Lars, aber Fanni schnaubte nur und wich seinem Blick aus, „Darüber mache ich mir gerade … weniger Sorgen … Du …?“ „Ich schlafe mit meinem Zwilling, das ist ja schließlich bekannt.“, Lars grinste, als diese allseits bekannte Tatsache das Rot auf den schmalen Wangen zu vertiefen schien, „Aber, wir sind nicht auf uns … fokussiert.“ „Er schläft auch mit Bråthen.“, murmelte Fanni und seufzte, „Und ...“ „Und, ich hoffentlich bald mit Alex. Aber, der ist leider etwas störrisch.“ „Alex?“, Fanni wagte es nun wieder ihn mit großen Augen anzusehen, woraufhin Lars schmunzelte, „Auch, wenn es seltsam und unglaubwürdig klingen mag … es gibt eben doch noch andere tolle Männer, abgesehen von Anders Haugvad.“  
„Versuchst du gerade mir … Sandbech schmackhaft zu machen?“, Fanni krauste angewidert die Nase, aber Lars zuckte nur mit den Schultern, „Ich sage nur, dass er nicht so übel ist, wenn ...“ „Wenn er mal den Mund hält.“, vervollständigte Fanni reichlich genervt den angefangenen Satz, „Und, wenn er sich dann mal benehmen könnte ...“ „Also … Kann er denn wenigstens gut küssen?“, erkundigte Lars sich plötzlich unerwartet und grinste, als Fannis Wangen sich wiederum deutlich röteten, „Ah … Vielleicht solltest du ihn mal zu einem Kaffee einladen. Mit extra Zucker.“ Der Physiotherapeut beugte sich ein letztes Mal zu Fanni und strich ihm durch die störrischen Haare, „Er mag es extra süß … Aber, das weißt du ja sicher schon.“

\---  
Und ja, der Hund Ståle ist mein Klassenhund ;-)


End file.
